drunken dare
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: After Arthur went to a bar with Alfred, he doesn't remember a thing. But in his drunken state Alfred dared him to do something. And that has to do with France? Warnings: FrUk, fluff, mild boy love. My first fanfic ever, i'm not good with titles.


I'm pinned to a wall, well to be exactly a wall from Francis' bedroom. Said Frenchman is the one who's trapping me, his arms are right next to my head. "This is what you wanted, non" France said seductively and he leaned closer, until his lips were almost on my own. I closed my eyes, telling myself that I didn't enjoy this. While I prepared myself for this 'unfortunate' fate I thought to myself that this was all America's bloody fault.

- one day earlier -

It was another world conference this time held in my home, London. I walked a bit faster to be on time in the meeting. When I arrived there it was about to start. Two hour's of constant bickering was awaiting me. When we finally had a lunch break I was ready to kill someone, Alfred had _again_ come up with some plans which involved superheroes and giant robots. Italy just sat there smiling at nothing saying ve- and don't get me started on that French bastard. France thought it would be funny if he would come in the meeting 45 minutes late, and then suddenly hugging me so tight, he almost choked me. I can't believe that git. I walked outside the conference building to get some fresh air. I went to sit on a bench in a park. Where I ate my lunch in complete silence. When the lunch break was over I walked back in and another hour past by very slow. After the meeting was over Alfred came over and asked me if we could 'hang out' together. I tried to argue with him that I was busy. But because he knows me so well, he knew that I would spent the rest of the evening sitting home, drinking tea and reading a good book. So he decided to drag me to a bar. We sat down on the bar seats and Alfred ordered us a drink. I had no clue what happened the rest of the night.

"Good morning, sunshine." some evil demon had taken it upon himself to yell that in my ear. Well you could change the evil demon into Alfred and he didn't actually yell but it sounded like yelling in my ears. "Oi, America shut up and get the hell out!" I yelled and my head hurted, that blasted hangover. For once America listened to me,probably because I was glaring at him. I slowly got up and dressed myself. I walked downstairs and smelled the awful sent of coffee. I walked in my kitchen and saw Alfred sitting in a chair, drinking his horrible coffee. I made myself a cup of tea and while I was waiting for the water to boil, I asked "What happened last night?" Alfred grinned at me and said "Well while you were pretty wasted we made a bet that you could sneak into France's house, steal his pirate hat and sneak back out. So funny right!" France's pirate hat. Oh god, It had to be that. "I'm not going to do that" I said while I sat down with my cup of tea. "But you're not going to back down now or do you want to be called a chicken." Alfred started making those annoying chicken noises. Well nobody call Britain a chicken! "Fine I_** will **_do this and I _**will**_ succeed, you just sit and watch, git!" he just smirked. I just walked right into his trap didn't I. I grabbed my car key and said "Let's get this over with." Alfred jumped up and after we got our coats on I closed the door and we stepped in my car.

After driving for a few hour's first by car then by train, we arrived in Paris. We walked for 15 minutes because France's house wasn't far away from the station. When we arrived at his mansion I cringed, I had to find France's pirate hat in here. Alfred patted my shoulder. "Good luck, buddy." he said it like I was never going to come back. I walked to the mansion's front porch and when I thought Alfred wasn't looking I took France's house key from my pocket. That bloody frog gave it to me and said with his silly French accent "C'est for he you want to pay me a visit." Well it was quite handy right now. I stepped in the hall and saw that his coat wasn't hanging there, that could only mean two things. One, he wasn't home or two, he didn't know how to put a coat up.

I went upstairs to look in his bedroom, I was glad that Alfred wasn't with me because he would definitely ask how I could find it with ease. I looked around and spotted Francis' wardrobe, it was slightly open so I pushed it totally open and I searched the upper shelves. Till suddenly I heard a sound coming from downstairs. I stopped looking for a moment, but I didn't hear anything else. I blamed some fairies for that and I continued looking for that blasted hat. I searched the _entire_ wardrobe but I didn't found anything except some _cat ears and costume_, that's something I want to erase from my memory.

After I definitely knew I wasn't going to find the damn hat here I closed the door while sighing "Well if the blasted thing isn't here. Where the hell could it be then." I turned around and found the most charming man in this entire universe stand before me. Well hell no, I'm not a girl and it was _France_. He leaned against the door frame and smirked at me, with his bloody pirate hat on. "Bon soir, mon cher. What are you doing 'ere." he said while I was checking if there were any escapes. I saw that if I was fast enough that I could run past France and if that didn't work than there would always be plan B and that is jumping out of the window. "-leterre, Angleterre. Are you listening to moi, 'ello I asked you something." France said waking me from my thoughts. "Well it doesn't matter, I already know what you're 'ere for. Amérique told me _everything_." I didn't like the way he said everything and his accent infuriated me to no end. He looked at me with a grin and I thought that this was my time to leave. So I ran but didn't get far, France got a hold of me before I got out of the door. I struggled in his arms until he let me go, to just pin me to the wall. His arms on both sides of my head. "This is what you wanted, non." He laughed as I felt a pleasurable shiver run up my spine and felt my face heat up . Oh God, why must I have such a pale skin. "Oh Angleterre there is something else Amérique told me." Oh dear God, what did the bloody fool say now. "He told me that yesterday you said that you thought that in my pirate days, I looked _sexy and dangerous_." I did what, no no no. That could not just happen to me. He leaned down until our faces were only an inch apart. That didn't stop us, and one of us, I wanted to believe that it wasn't me, pushed our lips together. My head spun as France licked my bottom lip. I gave him access to my mouth and our toungues fought for dominance, France won just because he's more experienced than I am. He pulled away so we could catch our breaths. France looked at me and smiled "Tu es très mignon, parce que tu rougis." I didn't understand it quite well but I think 'tu' mean 'you' in French, so he's talking about me. France probably saw my confused expression so he said " I said 'You are very cute, because you're blushing.'" I retorted annoyed "France, I-I'm a man I'm not supposed to be c-cute." why the hell did I stutter and on top of that I felt that my face flushed red. "What's wrong with being a man and blushing, I think it fits you and it makes you more beautiful." France said lovingly and I was kind of surprised of the look in his eyes and his smile, it was a true genuinely smile that made my insides melt. It wasn't the look he gave any other girl, not his perverted grin and definitely not a smug look. This was just France's look when he was alone with me. And I wouldn't want to change it, because it's mine and mine only.

Translations: French - English

non - no

bon soir - good evening

mon cher - my dear

Angleterre - England

moi - me

Amérique - America

tu es très mignon, parce que tu rougis. - you are very cute, because you are blushing.


End file.
